The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus having a function to compress raster image data.
In general, it is known that an image forming apparatus includes a data conversion portion and a data compression portion. The data conversion portion converts job data for image formation obtained from another apparatus such as a user terminal, to raster image data. The data compression portion compresses the raster image data.
The image forming apparatus executes an expansion process to expand compressed data stored in a temporary storage area assigned in a data buffer, and executes an image forming process based on the expanded data.
In addition, it is known that when a compression result exceeding a predetermined compression rate is obtained by executing a compression process on the raster image data, the compression process is re-executed after changing a compression parameter so that the compressed data is more reduced in size than with the initial compression process.